Sweet Dreams
by FlowerPainter
Summary: The team goes on a mission, when Joker shows up with a new "toy". Now the team is experiencing the effects. R&R It's good, I promise.
1. Superboy

**Disclaimer: I do not officially own Young Justice yet. Just kidding I will never officially own YJ. **

Chapter 1

It was going to be an easy mission. And it was…until Joker showed up. The Young Justice team fought hard until he sprayed them all with some weird spray thing.

"Sweet dreams!" He cackled. The team coughed and blinked and the next thing they knew, Joker was gone. They returned to Mount Justice-dejected-annoyed they didn't complete the mission.

It was Wally who wondered, "_Huh. What was that spray stuff? OH! Megan made cookies!" _and that was the end of that.

However, later, everyone felt very…drowsy. They all thought it was no big deal so they ignored it. Until Robin fell to the floor.

"Rob? Rob are you o-ok…?" Wally went down next.

"Robin? Wally? What happened what's wrong w-with..?" Arty crashed onto the couch.

"Oh My Gosh! What's going on? Why are they..?" Megan collapsed.

Kaldur and Conner were confused. "Kaldur? What's happening?" Conner asked.

"I…I'm not sure…" Kaldur hit the floor.

Conner started to move toward the rest of his team members, but was on the ground before he could get to any of them.

Meanwhile, Batman was trying to contact them. When no one responded, he called the League to come investigate.

When they arrived, they saw the team all sleeping, blissfully dreaming. With amused, slightly irritated smiles on their faces they went to wake up their protégés.

_Only._

They didn't wake up.

The Leaguers tried many things to get them up, including shaking them and yelling at them and nothing worked. They were all rushed to MedBay. But, health-wise, everything was fine with the young heroes. They didn't know what to do. What had happened?

**Superboy's POV**

I woke up at Mount Justice. I was all alone, but didn't think much of it. I decided to go look for Black Canary, thinking that maybe we could spar a little, work more on self-control.

I walked into the training room-which had quickly become my favorite room- and I saw…Superman? No, he wouldn't be here. He never wants to have anything to do with the team. But, no. That _was _the Man of Steel.

So…what was he doing here?

**Back in MedBay… **

The Justice Leaguers were all extremely anxious, pacing around- thoroughly confused. "We have to figure out what's wrong with them!" Flash exclaimed.

"Yes, Flash. We realized this." Batman responded.

Martian Man Hunter said, "Batman, can't you review what happened on the children's previous mission?"

"Yes. I'll get on that." Batman rushed out of the room.

**Superboy's POV**

"…Uh. Superman? What are you doing here?" I didn't mean to sound blunt- that's just me.

"I came to apologize, Conner." Whoa. Did he just call me Conner?

"Uh…ok?" How do your answer Man of Steel when he says "I'm sorry"?

"Look, Conner, I'm sorry. I've been a…jerk, for lack of a better word."

I had to laugh. It was weird. I never laugh. "It's ok, Superman."

"So…you forgive me?" He looked…hopeful. His eyes begging me, saying _"please forgive me"_.

**Back in MedBay…**

"I reviewed the mission. Joker sprayed something in their faces- some new 'toy'- and said 'Sweet dreams' but other than that, there was nothing- "Batman informed the team, walking back into the room.

"Wait. He said 'sweet dreams'? And now the kids are all asleep." Canary asked.

"Yes. I'm guessing it makes them fall asleep and…since he said sweet dreams-" Flash interrupted the world's Greatest Detective, "They are basically just having really good dreams?"

"That is what it looks like." Aquaman told Flash.

**Superboy's POV**

"Sure. Yes. Of course I forgive you, Superman!" I was completely ecstatic. This was something I had always dreamed of! Working with Superman…oh…wait…dream. Crap.

**Back in MedBay…**

Superboy suddenly lurched upright in his bed. The Leaguers were at his side in an instant. Superboy looked up at all of them and realized Superman wasn't there and…well, he punched the closest thing…Flash.

"Ah! Conner! Watch yourself!" He sped away before he could be hit again.

"Sorry…I just…it was such a good dream I…I didn't want to wake up." Conner looked around. "Everyone's still asleep."

"Yea. And based on what we just learned from you, they won't _want _to wake up." Arrow responded, wearily.

"How did _you_ wake up?" Batman asked the young clone.

"I…I just thought the word 'dream' really…then I woke up…" Conner replied slowly.

"So we have no way of waking them up? They'll just…wake up on their own time?" Flash asked.

"That's what it looks like." Batman almost growled.

The other Leaguers moaned and sunk into their seats. "Superboy? Come with me. We're gonna talk about that dream of yours." Canary said to Conner. The two left the room.

"So, now we just have to wait." Martian Man Hunter said.

Batman responded, "Yes. All we do is wait."

**Author's Note: Ok, first of all, the reason Joker sprayed them with Sweet Dreams spray is because, he thinks that the team won't want to wake up because the dreams were so good. Just to clear any confusion. **

**Second, this is the second FanFic I've written so I'm still an amateur**_** soo**_** be nice. Please. **

**Third, R&R thanks!**

**Hope you enjoy! O:**


	2. Aqualad

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or the Justice League.**

**Authors Note: Ok, I'm warning y'all now, some of these characters may be a little OOC. Or maybe a lot OOC…but yea it's how I picture them. **

**Thanks for all the reviews! I love all of you!  
And to speedylove…I will try to write the Robin part before your bday… which day is it so I know my deadline. **

**BTW, these heels are KILLING me…..thanks again!**

**Ok, on with the story.**

**Aqualad's POV**

I woke up under the sea.

Which I thought was strange, but why should I complain? I hadn't been under the sea in months and I have missed it. The refreshing current moved passed me and I sighed in relaxation.

"Kaldur!" I heard a very familiar voice call out. I turned and saw the beautiful Tula swimming toward me.

I felt the smile spread over my face. "Tula! It has been a long time."

"Way too long!" She told me as she wrapped her arms around me. I gladly hugged her in return. When we pulled apart, she was still smiling. "We should go to our favorite place, Kaldur," she informed me.

I laughed, "I was hoping you'd say that."

**Back in MedBay…**

"So…just so we're clear…there is absolutely _nothing_ we can do to wake them up?" Flash asked. Again.

"No, Flash. There is _nothing_ we can do." Batman growled.

Batman, Flash, Aquaman, Green Arrow, and Martian Man Hunter were all sitting around in MedBay just…waiting for the young leaguers to wake up, like Superboy had. Superboy and Canary were still in the training room, but Conner still wouldn't talk about his dream. Right now, all she could get out of him was that he was pissed to have woken up.

"Come ON! There must be a way to…speed it up?" Flash impatiently asked. "Some kind of antidote or something!"

"Flash, to the best of our knowledge-which is basically Superboy waking up-there is nothing we can do and no antidote. We'll just have to wait." Green Arrow replied, slowly.

"What if they don't think the word 'dream'? Will they just sleep forever?" Flash demanded, getting more anxious by the second.

"We aren't even sure that the word 'dream' is what wakes them up…it only worked like that for Conner." Aquaman tried to conceal his own stress as he informed Flash of this.

"…I'm going to go eat something." and Flash was gone. There was a collective sigh of relief from the League.

"…So what are we going to do…"?" Green Arrow asked.

**Aqualad's POV**

We swam toward the park- our special place. "Kaldur, I have missed you so much! What have you been up to?" Tula asked me as we sat on a pink coral bench.

Conflict raged inside me. I knew I couldn't tell her exactly what I had been doing-that was the whole point of my secret identity. And she couldn't know about the League. She looked at me, expectant, waiting for my response.

I smile at her and said, "I've been assisting King Korin." There. It wasn't even a lie. It just was not the whole truth.

"Ooo. That sounds important." She gave me the sweetest mile I had ever seen. The kind that made me want to wrap my arms around her and hold her for the rest of eternity.

"It is very important. And…occasionally dangerous." I informed her-even I could hear the slight bit of distress in my voice as I looked at her than pulled her into a long-awaited hug.

I smiled, happier than I had been in months. Never, in my wildest dreams did I-

**Back in MedBay…**

Aqualad sat up, dazed and disoriented. "Tu-?" He started to ask, but quickly stopped as he took in his surroundings. A dream. It was just a happy dream.

"Kaldur'ahm!" Aquaman went to the boy's side. "Are you well?"

"My King," the King's apprentice sat up straighter. "I…" He trailed off, seeing the rest of his team (minus Superboy) sill fast asleep. "What happened to us?" He asked frantically as he struggled to get out of the bed.

"Aqualad, the Joker used a new 'toy' of his on the team and…this happened." The Dark Knight informed the younger hero.

"So far, only you and Connor have woken up." Martian Man Hunter told him.

"Where is Conner now?"

"Here," came a voice from the door. Everyone turned to see Superboy and Canary walk back in, "and glad you're awake now too. How'd you do it?"

The sea apprentice thoughtfully replied, "It was a very…good dream. I didn't _want _to wake up."

"Did you think the word 'dream', by any chance?" Green Arrow asked.

"Yes. As a matter of fact."

"So! Dream _is_ the word!" Flash said, having returned from his snack. He rushed to Wally's side, "Come on kid! Think dream! D-R-E-A-M!"

"…"

"Ugh. Should've known he wouldn't listen to me," He groaned and sunk into the nearest chair.

"It looks like we will just have to wait for them to think dream on their own." Martian Man Hunter said.

Batman, Flash, and Green Arrow all sighed unhappily at this.

**AN: So? What do you people think? I'm going to try to update as soon as I possibly can, and reviews motivate me. **

**Hint hint**

**Ok. I think Miss M will be next….**


	3. Miss M

**Disclaimer: I do not and will never own Young Justice**

**Authors Note: First of all, wow. I really never imagined I would get so many positive reviews and I love all of you for it! **

**I think I am going to save Robins for last, and I already have an idea for what to do. **

**SO R&R! Thanks y'all!**

**These heels are Still killing me…it's really putting me off my tea…**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

**M'ganns' POV**

I woke up on…Mars? Why was I on Mars? When I fell asleep wasn't I on…? Hello M'gann! Who cares? You've missed Mars!

I looked around at my planet. It had been a year since I'd been here and it hadn't changed a bit. Skies just as blue, sand just as red, Martians just as green. I wondered toward my former home and rushed to the door. The second I stepped in, I heard, "M'gann'!" and felt arms around me.

I recognized my mother's red hair (like mine) and returned the hug. "Hello Mother!" I shyly responded.

"M'gann, we have missed you here on Mars!"

"Really? Y-you have?" I was dumbfounded.

"Of course, M'gann! You are my eldest daughter! When J'onn took you to Earth I was…devastated." My mother looked as though she were about to burst in to tears-I'm sure I did too.

"Oh mother! It's ok! I'm here now!"

She hugged me again. "Yes. You are here now."

**Back in MedBay…**

The heroes were getting restless. It had been five hours since Aqualad had woken up, and so far, none of the other protégés had moved. Kaldur and Conner left MedBay as did Aquaman and Canary.

The boys still didn't want to share their wonderful dreams. They wanted to keep them for themselves. Plus, some of the parts of the dreams were just too personal to share.

Batman, Flash, Green Arrow, and Martian Man Hunter still sat in MedBay all anxiously waiting and praying that their hero would be the next to wake.

"Come on, kid," Flash said. "Wake up for Uncle Barry."

"…"

Flash sighed.

"Robin. Can you hear me at all? Come on, Robin." Batman said in a hushed tone to his bird.

"M'gann? Get M'gann, wake up." Martian Man Hunter said to his niece.

"Come on, Arty! How will I explain your sleeping beauty-ness to your mom?" Arrow complained to Artemis.

None of the protégés stirred at the words from their mentors. With a collective sigh of resignation, the Senior Hero's' sat back and…waited.

**M'ganns' POV**

"M'gann. Come help me with the garden." Mother said. Wait. _The _garden? My mother never wanted anyone anywhere _near_ her garden.

And yet…she wanted me to go with her now. I didn't waste any time flying after her. When I got there, she was already watering her plants. "M'gann, could you please water the daisies? They look a little thirsty."

They looked fine to me, but still, I wasted no time watering the delicate, white things. I returned to my mother's side as she watered the violets. I knew she was _very_ particular about her violets. They have always been her favorites. If any of them even showed a sign of wilting, she would go ballistic.

I watched as she arranged them in a flawless way before hesitantly asking, "Mother, why did you want my help with the garden? I mean, out of all my sisters, why me?" I paused. "Not that I'm not thrilled to help! I'm just curious." I quickly added.

She finished patting down the red dirt. "M'gann. You are my oldest daughter. And I have missed you. Working in the garden is one of my favorite things to do and I just thought it would be nice to share it with you." She turned back to the flowers, moving on to the daffodils.

I was blissfully happy. The garden was absolutely gorgeous, of course. My mother wouldn't settle for anything less. The colors were so vibrant, almost glowing. Reds, yellows, oranges, whites, and, of course, violets stood out against the red sand of my planet. It was the most beautiful place I had ever seen. I have had dreams about places-

**Back in MedBay…**

M'ganns' eyes opened slowly. Unwilling, she sat up. "Uncle J'onn?" She asked.

"M'gann! You are awake!" Miss M sat there. Then her eyes filled with tears. "M'gann! What's wrong?" Her uncle gently asked as he moved to her side.

"It…it was so beautiful!" the young Martian replied as the tears dripped down her face.

Martian Man Hunter hesitated for just a moment before pulling her into a very rare hug. M'gann accepted without question. They sat there for a minute before Batman asked as gently as a Dark Knight can, "How did you wake up, M'gann?"

"I…I don't know. I just saw the garden and I thought of how beautiful it was..." the tears weren't coming as rapidly now.

"Did you think the word dream?" Green Arrow asked the fragile, green girl.

"Yes." She responded quietly.

"So that's three for three. It looks like dream is the word." Flash said. Silence answered him. "So…in theory…they could sleep forever. Until they think dream? There is nothing we can do." The three heroes looked down at their protégés; concern radiating off of the.

They only stirred when Superboy, Canary, Aqualad, and Aquaman walked back onto the room. "M'gann! You're awake now!" Superboy exclaimed, a small smile on his face. The girl got up and threw her arms around him, tears falling once again. Connor was shocked for a moment before hugging her tightly in return

"She didn't want to wake up either." Came the voice of the elder Martian.

"How will the others wake up?" Miss M asked tearfully as she pulled away from Connor, but still standing quite close.

"So far, with you three, we've had to wait for you to think the word dream."

"When?" Kaldur asked.

"We'll have to wait and see." Arrow informed him.

Not knowing what else to do, the three young heroes left the room. Canary, Aquaman and J'onn followed soon after, because they simple couldn't stay in the room with the sleeping protégés and their mentors.

The mentors tensely sitting with worry all over their faces. They all three knew what could go wrong. They could never think dream. They could sleep forever. Unless, dream wasn't what woke them up. Then, so much _more _could go wrong. And the heroes _hated_ more than anything not knowing what could happen. Hated it.

**AN: Alrighty then! Thanks for reading! I will update as soon as possible, but next week will be hard, because I have color guard try outs all. Week. Long. So, please bear with me Thanks! Love y'all!**


	4. Artemis

**Disclaimer: Still don't own YJ…yea**

**Authors Note: Hello world! Sorry it's taken me a week to update (I was going to update Friday but decided not to) Try outs went great (I made it-whoo!) but I injured my thumb in the process so I'm even slower at typing then usual…so anyway,**

**Thanks for reading y'all! Love you sooo much! ANND review por favor! **

**OK, now where was I…**

**Artemis POV**

I woke up in the living room of my apartment. Which was weird and suspicious, since I didn't fall asleep here. So, I immediately reached for my bow. Which wasn't there. Now, this made sense. My mom _hated_ when I had my weapons anywhere in the apartment. She finally agreed to let me keep them in my room only.

I sighed as I went to my room to retrieve my bow. As I walked past the kitchen, I noticed someone was cooking and I stopped. It was a lady. She wasn't facing me, but her hair was exactly like my mom's.

The lady was strutting about the kitchen grabbing plates and ingredients and such. So…that can't be my mom. My mother is in a wheelchair. She wouldn't be walking around the kitchen making lun-

"Artemis! Come help me please, darling." The women said, without turning.

Darling? Oh. My. Goodness. Only one person calls me that…"Mom?"

She twirled around, very light on her feet. "Arty, is something wrong? Why are you staring at me like that?" she frowned at me and I realized that my mouth was gaping open at her.

I quickly snapped it shut and tentatively asked, "Uh. Mom? What happened to the…wheelchair?" I had to force out that last part. Her head tilted to the side as if I asked her something in another language.

"What wheelchair?"

**Back In MedBay…**

"Batman, we should probably go to sleep…it doesn't look like they're getting up anytime soon."

It was 2:47. In the morning.

The Dark Knight didn't move. "I'll stay."

"Bruce…" Flash started. "They aren't gonna wake up and _we_ need to sleep too! Red Tornado will be here and will alert us the second anything happens." Anyone could hear the doubt in Barry's voice. He obviously had no clue when the next member would wake up.

The rest of the League and Young Justice went to bed hours ago. M'gann was still upset and Kaldur didn't want to go back to sleep in case he had that dream again. But, after a lot of convincing from the elder heroes, they slept. Connor had no problem falling asleep, much to Canary's delight.

However, Batman, Flash, and Arrow were still wide awake with anxiety, questions swirling endlessly in their brains. What if they never think dream? What if they don't want to wake up? What if they think they would happier if they were asleep? What if-?

"Flash is right. I will alert you if anything changes. Agent A called and asked you to come home to rest as well." Red Tornado said in that toneless voice.

With a huge sigh, Batman got up, "Alright." And he was gone.

"Well, I suppose we ought to go too since we convinced Batman to go. Eh, Arrow?"

He didn't respond. He was looking at his "niece" with worry plain on his face.

"Uh. Oliver? You okay?" Barry asked in a gentle tone.

"I'm just…worried about her."

"Ah. Yea. I'm worried about Wally too," he paused, "What do you think those other kids had dreams about?"

"Something _too_ good. Which isn't good…Wow, that sounded contradictory." Arrow mused.

The Speedster laughed loudly, "Yea it did." He sobered up. "But, it's true." They looked at the three young heroes, peacefully sleeping.

**Artemis POV**

No wheelchair? Ever? What is this craziness?

"Um. Yea. Sorry. I was…just. Confused. Sorry mom." I thought about this for a minute. No wheelchair. What exactly does this mean for me? About mom? About my dad? So, if she was never in a wheelchair…

I could no longer contain myself. I felt myself smile bigger than I have in what feels like years and I ran up to my mother and threw my arms around her.

"I love you, mom!" I told her happily, "This is…like a dream come-"

**Back In MedBay…**

Artemis suddenly jerked out of bed. She was on her feet and frantically looking for her bow.

"ARTY!" Oliver yelled. He rushed to her and gave her an unexpected hug. After a moment she hesitantly returned it.

"O-Ollie?"

"Yes, Arty? What's wrong?"

"I-is my mom still in a w-wheelchair?"

Ollie was quiet for a moment. "Yes, Arty, she is."

Flash quietly exited the room. Artemis sighed heavily.

"Is that what you dreamed about?" He asked her as gently as he possibly could.

She didn't answer the question but asked another one instead. "Uh. Where is everyone else?" She looked around and spotted Robin and KF still sleeping.

"M'gann, Connor, and Kaldur have woken up…as you can see, now it's just Rob and Wally. Oh! Speaking of Robin, I should call Batman. He'll want to talk to you…" He trailed off when he saw the forlorn look on the young girls' face. "Are you doing okay, Arty? I know the dream may have been…a bit much." He frowned as he considered what kind of dream she could have had about her mother.

"I'm fine, Ollie," She plastered on a fake smile, "The dream was a little…intense, but I'm fine."

Arrow led her out to the hallway, "Ok, Arty. If you insist."

They had hardly left the room when they heard the voice of a familiar Martian, "Artemis! You're awake!" M'gann flew toward Artemis and wrapped her arms around her.

"What's going on? Oh! Artemis, you're awake." Connor walked out of his own room and leaned against the wall.

Finally, Kaldur came out, wiping the sleep out of his eyes, "Artemis!" he smiled, "Good to see you awake."

"Thank you guys!" She grinned at all of them and could feel the love coming from them-even Connor. "How long have I been…asleep?"

Her "uncle" responded, "About…maybe 16 hours? I'm pretty sure it's been 16."

"Wow." Was all she could say.

"Don't worry; Wally and Rob have been asleep longer." Conner said.

Arty laughed a bit, "Yeah, that's true."

"Hello Artemis." Even Arrow jumped at the Dark Knights' sudden appearance.

They all whirled around to face him. The young heroes all straightened up, causing Arrow to smirk and lean back against the wall casually.

"Did you think the word dream?" Batman asked her persistently.

"Well, I said 'this is like a dream come true' …then I woke up. Wait, why?"

Arrow filled her in, "So far, all of you woke up after you thought or spoke dream." A beat of silence.

"Hang on…we have to wait for them to think the word dream? Are you serious? What if…they don't?"

"Well, all of us woke up so…" Kaldur faltered then came back strong, "They will too."

Then Connor gruffly put in, "Yeah. But the only problem is we don't know when."

**Authors Note: So, here ends chapter number 4. This has been fun even though this chapter took me forever to type. Only Wally, Robin and maybe a happily ever after chapter to end it all. Keep reading and reviewing y'all, because you love me and I love you! Thank you thank you thank you! **


	5. Wally

**Disclaimer: Hey guess what? I STILL don't own Young Justice! Just so you know. I also don't own Golden Corral…**

**AN: I'm really sad about how I'm almost done with this story. And I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update, but I still have an injured thumb and I have EOCTs and…yea, remember when guys decided to read this to hear me complain? Yea, that's because you probably didn't. Sorry about that. **

**ANYWAY.**

**Thank you all for reading (especially the ones who have stuck with me throughout this whole thing. You guys are amazing!**

**Shout out to BlueHeelsKill-I LOVE YOU- for all of my fanfic needs and to OffMyTea-I LOVE YOU…TOO- for supporting it all and also GhostDog401 for the suggestions and the positive reviews. Thanks guys!**

**Anyway, back to what you all came here for… **

**Wally's POV**

I woke up in…no way. No _freaking _way! I. Was in. Golden Corral. This is heaven. All you can eat? For someone with metabolism like mine? This is perfect! This place was made for people like Uncle Barry and me. I wasted no time sprinting-hey, I was hungry and a speedster- to my favorite area; desserts. I mean, it's Golden Corral! I can do what I want! It was only when I had a plate full of brownies and chocolate covered strawberries, that I realized I wasn't alone.

"Hey Kid, slow down or you'll choke. That's one thing your metabolism doesn't save you from. Trust me-I've tried."

"Uncle Barry!" I grinned at him over my overfilled plate and I noticed that he was balancing three plates that were even fuller than mine was. "What are you doing here?"

He stared at me for a minute before responding slowly, "Wally…we are speedsters…and what do speedsters do to keep up our metabolism? We eat. And when there is an all you can eat buffet involved," He motioned to his plates, "We get this."

I busted out laughing and said, "Let's eat!"

**Back at Mount Justice…**

"What are we going to do?" Arty asked, clearly getting bored of watching nothing but static and Kaldur flipping through a book.

"We are going to wait for them to wake up." Kaldur responded. It was now 10AM and the team was anxiously waiting for Flash or Batman to come in and say 'They woke up!' So far, no such luck.

"There must be something we can do in the meantime. I mean…it took me hours to wake up. And, are we sure there is nothing we can do?" She sounded strained and a bit anxious. She thought of the two boys as brothers and she was worried about them.

Connor sighed, "No, Artemis. Flash and Batman have told all of us a million times already."

Artemis sighed in resignation.

"It's okay, Arty," M'gann bit her lip as she wrapped her arm over the archer, "They'll wake up soon."

**Back in MedBay…**

"Ok, I just finished setting up the IV feed bag and I gave Wally the metabolism shot so they should be fine…health-wise anyway." Flash said as he took off the latex gloves and disposed of them.

"Good…I guess I should call Roy. He'll want to know about this." Arrow wearily said as he pulled his phone and typed the number he had memorized years ago.

"You think he'll be calm enough? I mean, he won't go ballistic?" Flash asked.

"Yeah, yeah. He'll be fine." Arrow murmured as he left the room while the dial tone buzzed.

_. Ri-_

"Roy. Shoot."

"Hey, Roy. It's Oliver." Roy interrupted

"What's wrong?" He said, his tone anxious.

Ollie laughed, "Cutting right to the chase, eh?"

"Ollie…"

"Ok, ok" His joking voice gone, replaced by one that was more beaten down and tired, "Something happened on a mission with Joker. He sprayed something at them and they all fell asleep and we couldn't wake them up. Now the only ones still asleep are Robin and KF."

Roy sigh-growled into the phone, "Of course they are the only ones still asleep. I'm on my way." He hung up.

"He's coming." Arrow said as he walked back into the room.

"Good." The Dark Knight responded before lapsing back into silence as he watched protectively over his protégé.

Arrow and Flash exchanged a glance. Sure, normally Batman was a man of few words, but now there was an anxious edge to his words, a certain hunch to his shoulders that made him seem like he had a huge weight on. They worried about him.

**Wally's POV**

"…and then the waitress was like 'We're all out of salt!'" Uncle Barry cracked up and I was almost in stitches next to him.

We had about 35 empty plates piled on the table in front of us and we had emptied these plates in the span of two hours.

"That has to be _the_ funniest thing I have ever heard!" I told him when I could breathe.

"I know right? You should have seen the look on Iris's face when the waitress left. It was priceless." Uncle Barry was still smiling as he sat back and finished off another buttery roll. I sat back too, and I was more content then I had been in a while.  
"Ya know what Uncle Barry? This one time, I had a dream-"

**Back in MedBay…**

KF sat up and looked around, with a confused look on his face.

"Uncle Barry? Where am I? What happened to the food?"

Flash was at his nephews' side in an instant, quickly, but gently, removed the IV feed from Wally's arm and asked, "Food?"

"Yea! There was an all-you-can-eat buffet, and we were eating and-and stuff!" Wally sounded like a sulky child as he quickly got out of bed.

"You had a dream about food?" Flash tried really hard to restrain his laughter but his grin broke through.

"Uncle Barry! It's not funny!" Now he even _looked_ like sulky child with his arms crossed over his chest and his lip jutted out a bit.

"Wally!" Roy rushed into the room, "You woke up."

"Unfortunately." Wally grumbled.

"What?" Barry and Roy asked in shocked unison.

"It. Was a really. Good. Dream!" Wally said grumpily.

"…About food?" Flash asked slowly.

"Yes! About food!" Wally yelled.

That's when the League and Young Justice ran in.

"Wally!" Miss M said excitedly as she flew in and gave him a hug.

"Great. Kid Mouth is awake." Artemis grumbled in a sarcastic tone, that was covering her relief.

"Shut up, Arty." Roy hissed.

"Come on, kids." Arrow scolded them.

"Is…Robin still asleep?" Wally hesitantly asked.

He looked around at all the people until he saw Batman, "He's still sleeping." He informed him gruffly.

"How long…do you think it will take for him to wake up?" Wally asked. All of the child-like things he was doing disappeared as the concern he had for his little brother broke through.

"…We're not exactly sure yet…Speaking of, did you say or speak dream."

"Yea, I did. Hang on; are you saying we have to wait for Rob to think one word to wake up? What if it takes him days? Months? Years?" Horror drawled on the speedsters face as he realized how long this could take.

"Yea, KF. That's what happened for everyone else." Arrow tried to console the stressed speedster.

"But…Butbutbutbut!"

"Wally! Calm yourself. We all woke up; he will too."

"But when, Arty?" No one could respond to that.

They all looked at the youngest member of the team. Everyone expecting him to lurch out of bed like the others did.

He didn't move.

Batman was as tense as the other Leaguers had been before their protégés awake.

Young Justice was worried too. They knew how it had felt to wake up, and they didn't want that for Robin.

Everyone slowly left the room, until only Bruce, Wally, Roy, and Barry remained. Wally and Roy had refused to leave, and the dark Knight really wasn't in the mood to fight with them.

So the four of them sat there. Tense and waiting. Watching the youngest hero.

**AN: Well there you have it. Only Robins chapter and my happily ever after chapter. Review as always please and I will try not to take too long but, ideas are still running through my head so bear with me. Love y'all.**


	6. Robin

**Disclaimer: Still don't own this. In fact, I don't even own the OC. OffMyTea does. So...yea.**

**AN: This is a very important authors note, so you have to read it! Ok, for this chapter, my friend OffMyTea, asked me if I could include her OC, Jay (or Jasmine). Jay is Robin's twin sister and in this fic, she died with thier parents :'( So, there is the back round info on that. Just so you know.**

**I would like to thank everyone for reading all of my story and I'm SO glad you have enjoyed it!**

**BlueHeelsKill...I freaking owe you so much it's not even funny. #blueshirtguy love ya**

**OffMyTea...I really hope you like this chapter and that it uses Jay in a way you like :) love ya**

**And NOW, for the moment you've all been waiting for...**

**Robin's POV**

I woke up in…a car. Now, normally, this would be the ultimate fist cause of alarm in anyone-especially since I don't remember falling asleep in the car. But, I knew this car. It was Bruce's black Porsche.

By far this had to be my…3rd favorite car. First being my soon-to-be motorcycle-duh. Second, the Bat-mobile, because it was amazing in every sense of the word. So yeah. 3rd favorite.

I looked out the window and instead of the Gotham city lights flashing by, all I saw were open fields full of cows.

"Are you excited, Dick?"

I looked over to see Bruce maneuvering the car through the county roads. Since I had no idea what we were doing, I was slow to respond. "Uh…Yea. Defiantly!" I worked up my excited voice to cover my confusion.

Bruce chuckled at me, "I know we are going to see some people you haven't seen I a long time, so…well, just don't worry about it." He seemed satisfied to leave me with that cryptic comment.

"…well ok then." I responded slowly.

He laughed again and we drove in silence for awhile. We kept going until the fields halted to a black iron fence, a good four feet taller than I was. That's when I figured out where we were going.

I felt my face grow into a huge grin and started squirming in my seat in anticipation. Bruce must have sensed my growing excitement, because he smirked as we turned onto a winding drive. It was lined evenly with huge maple trees with red, orange, and yellow leaves gently falling onto the road.

We reached the big, black gate, the kind that has an initial on each door. The two initials were B and W.

I was practically bouncing in my seat as we approached the colossal mansion in front of us. Yes. We were at the Wayne Estates. And…hang on a second.

There were three people standing at the front door. They look familiar…holy crap! Are those-?

No.

No no no. That can't be them! It can't be…

**Back in MedBay…**

"Wally! Stop that." Roy smacked the Speedster in the back of the head.

"Ouch! What? It's the only entertaining thing in this place!" Roy had just stopped Wally from continually poking the poor sleeping boy's cheek.

"Well, no one did that to _you _when you slept." Roy glared at him.

Wally thought for a moment, "I would have." Barry rolled his eyes at his nephew, but said nothing. Roy continued to glare.

"What? I'm bored." Wally defensively told him.

"Go eat something." Roy instructed.

"OK." He responded without hesitation, and sped off leaving behind an awkward tension between Roy, Barry, and Bruce.

Roy shifted on his feet, uncomfortably. Which was weird for Roy, because he normally always knows just what to say. But this was _not _a normal situation. His little "brother" was…not waking up. "Batman?" the Dark Knight didn't show any signs of having heard him. Roy tried again, "Batman? Are you ok?" Again, no response.

This time Barry joined in, "Bruce, c'mon. Dick will wake up."

Bruce tensed before realizing Roy knew Robin's trued ID. "I know…but…I-I'm worried about him." Roy had never heard Batman sound so…vulnerable.

"Bruce. He will be ok. Just like the other kids were." Barry put his hand on his shoulder.

"I just feel li-"

"That was the most satisfying thing I ever ate, considering the dream I just had about all-you-can buffets." KF sped back into the room with Oreos in hand.

Barry, Bruce, and Roy all moved away from each other.

"Looks like I didn't miss anything." He eyed the sill sleeping Robin.

Roy glared. And now he would never know that Batman was going to say.

**Robin's POV**

I stared out my window and the people smiled and waved. I really couldn't move.

"Dick? What's wrong? Aren't you excited to see them?" Bruce asked.

"Them" were…well, they were…Jeez, I can't even fathom this.

I got out of the car and slowly faced the three. My mom and dad looked the same as always-dark hair, tan (like me), and same smiles. And the 3rd person there was someone I almost didn't recognize..."Jay?"

"Hey there. Long time no see." She grinned at me. The grin exactly like mine. Her eyes just like mine. Everything about her was. Exactly. Like. Me. Because…Jay is my sister. Twin sister. And she died too, just like my parents who were somehow miraculously standing in front of me.

"So…are you just doing to stare at us, or are you going to invite us in?" Jay teased me, grinning the same grin that now spread across my own face.

That's when it hit me- my parents and Jay were really here (and with Bruce!) and they were alive. That's when I gave that laugh that drove people crazy and rushed up to all of them and created a big Kodak-moment group hug. "Go on in guys!"

**Back in MedBay…**

Barry, Wally, and Roy were all asleep. Of course they were asleep; it was now 3:20 in the morning! Two hours since Wally had woken up.

Bruce was still protectively watching over his protégé…his son. He didn't know what the other kids had dreamed about (other the Wally with the food) and he was anxious to know what Dick was dreaming about. What if it was about his parents and twin?

He knew Dick never wanted to talk about them, because it always made him so depressed. This caused Bruce's anxiety to go almost into overdrive.

He sat there tensely watching the IV feed for awhile before looking at the sleeping faces of Roy and Wally. Two other people who cared for Dick almost as much as he did. Almost.

He shifted in his seat. "Come on, Dickie. Wake up."

**Robin's POV**

"Well, as it turns out, we all just ended up in comas. Why they didn't tell you this is beyond me." My mother informed me as she continuously stroked my hair like she did when I was younger. It felt nice.

"Yea…It is weird how they didn't tell me…after all those years…Oh well, why am I complaining? You're here now!"

"Yup." Jay told me.

I had forgotten how alike my sister and I were. Not only do we look almost exactly alike, but we also have that same crazy laugh and same thought process and all of that. Plus, we have the same amazing acrobatic skills-naturally.

"So, Dick…how rusty are you?" She asked with a spark in her eye.

"How rusty?"

"Yes, you know, with the acrobatic skills." I raised my eyebrows at her.

"That sounds like a challenge."

She cackled at me, "Oh, it is."

I grinned in response and replied deviously, "Then you are so on."

**Back in MedBay…**

It had been 2 days since Wally had woken up.

Bruce, Wally, and Roy had hardly left Rob's side the whole time. The other team members had come to keep them company for a while before leaving, because they couldn't stand the anxiety coming from the three. Only Barry could stay for an extended amount of time and even he had a limit to their worry.

The questions that had simply been nagging them before were now threatening to eat them alive.

He won't think dream. He's going to sleep forever. We're never going to talk to him again. Never see the smile. Never hear the laugh.

These were what they all believed. And all they felt was agony, because of it.

**Robin's POV**

We were now in the working out spot of the mansion. Complete with the balance beams, punching bags, and, what Jay and I were here for, a trapeze.

"Jeez. You keep all of this in a house?" Dad was wide eyed as he took in the room.

"Well, he is Bruce Wayne." Jay smiled at dad.

"That's true." Dad mused.

I laughed. Again. Well, what can I say? I'm in a good mood, to say the least. "Alright. You wanna warm up first, sis?" I grinned.

"Ah! You just wanna see what you're up against." She smirked as she stretched.

"No," I responded lightly, "I just want to make sure that you know I didn't beat you without giving you a chance to warm up first."

"Oh, sibling love," mom said to Bruce, "Isn't it wonderful?" Bruce cracked a smile at that comment.

Jay rolled her eyes at me. "Whatever you say, _Richard_." She smiles before lurching herself up to the bars above.

"Now, don't strain yourself, _Jasmine._" I retaliated.

The adults laughed at us. See? This is why I had missed them all so much.

I watched Jay as she flipped through the air, always looking like she was about to hit the ground before expertly grabbing the bar before lurching back into the air. She did so many perfect flips and spins that I almost didn't notice when she was coming to the finale. She balanced herself carefully atop the bars before leaping off and doing a somersault in the air before landing on her feet directly in front of me.

"Jealous?" She asked, only slightly breathless.

I smiled and said. "Jealous? Please. I could do that in my sleep."

"Uh huh. Well, I'm about to own this competition." Jay said smugly.

"Right Jay. You could only win in your wildest dreams-"

**Back in MedBay…**

Robin laid there for a minute without opening his eyes and listed to the words around him.

"Batman, he'll wake up soon."

"It's been 3 days."

"I know, but…i-it won't be much longer now."

"That's what I thought after Wally woke up. But no, here it is almost four days later and he hasn't moved." Robin listened to this conversation between Bruce and Barry.

"Don't worry, Batman…" this was Wally talking way softer than Robin thought possible.

"Robin will wake up soon. He has to." Wait. Roy? Wow. Everyone was here.

But the thing Robin couldn't fathom was how worried they all sounded…then his dream flooded into his mind and he felt a pang in his chest as he thought of his parents and…Jay.

Robin opened his sapphire eyes, still covered (after four days, apparently) by his typical sunglasses. He looked and saw Bruce, Barry, Wally, and Roy all standing around him with bags under their eyes and worry all over their faces.

Robin sat up and stretched as best he could while still sitting down.

"Dick!" yelled four people in unison. Bruce rushed to him and pulled him into a hug.

"Hey, Bruce! And…Barry, and Wally, and…Roy!" said the young hacker cheerily.

"Hang on…you're…happy?"

Robin cocked is head, "Uhm…yeah? I mean, I just had a good dream and all so I'm in a good mood." He smiled up at his fatherly figure.

Barry quickly took out the IV feed and the boy jumped out of bed.

"Hang on. You're okay with waking up? What the heck?" Wally asked in exasperation.

Robin cackled and punched him in the arm, jokingly, "Yeah! It was a good dream-better than most I've had that had a similar…subject." He frowned a bit.

Bruce, of course, knew exactly what he must have dreamed about and stepped forward to comfort him, but Wally interrupted, "Ouch! Jeez. Why does everyone like hitting me?" he asked as he rubbed absently at his bicep.

"You sure you're ok?" Roy asked, his concern plain. He worried that Robin was only pretending to be fine when he was secretly hurting.

"Yup. I'm fine!" he grinned up at Roy, "And glad to see you."

Roy gave a rare smile and started to say something when Wally interrupted…again. He punched Robin in the arm, "Hey!" Robin glared.

"Retaliation."

Robin launched himself at the speedster.

Bruce and Barry just shook their heads at the tow and Roy said with a sigh, "That's what I get for having brothers like you tow."

The boys paused in their fight, on the floor. Robin had Wally in a headlock. "Hear that, KF? He said we're his brothers!"

"Yup! And that means you're stuck with us!" Wally informed Roy.

"Really? I'm stuck with you two losers?"

Wally and Robin exchanged a glance (which was awkward for Wally) and innocently responded in unison, "Yup. Pretty much."

**AN: So? What do you all think? I am pretty proud of this chapter and I really hope that you all enjoyed it. **

**Stay tuned for a happily ever after chapter. I will try to post that on Wednesday (which is my birthday! whoo go 15!) So don't forget about it! **

**Love y'all!**


	7. So Happy Together

**Disclaimer: I don't own YJ. Surprise, surprise. I also don't own Golden Corral or Jay.**

**AN: Ok, so I'm a day late. But, it was my birthday so you can forgive me just this once. **

**So this is going to be the last chapter, and I have enjoyed writing it, and reading all of you guys' reviews. They really do make me smile when I read them.**

**And this will be a really short chapter, so it's not even really a chapter; it's more like an epilogue. But anyway, that's not really important.**

**So, here it is…**

**So Happy Together**

So, it had been a total of three weeks. That's how long it took the team to fully recover from their dreams. They had all gradually opened up about their dreams and it had, obviously, taken a while…

Superboy had talked to Canary about his dream and it absolutely broke her heart. So she went right up to the Man of Steel, and told him all about Connors' dream. The result? Now the two were finally communicating.

Aqualad had also told Canary about the woes of his dream (he didn't want to concern his king about his love life) and she was, once again, heart-broken. She consoled the fish boy and told him that she promised he would see Tula soon. This promise caused Kaldur to be happier than he had been in a while.

Miss. M told her uncle about her dream and he promised her that he would take her to see the garden someday and she could spend that time in the garden with her mother. And M'gann was so overjoyed; she had cried happy tears and had given him the world's biggest and most affectionate hug ever.

Artemis had reluctantly told Oliver about her dream and he had simply given her a hug and told her that everything was going to be okay. And this was all the young archer needed to hear.

Kid Flash had resolved his annoyance at waking up by spending a day with his Uncle Barry at Golden Corral eating all they could eat and joking around just like they had been doing in Wally's dream. And it had been the best day of Wally's life.

Robin convinced Bruce to take him to Wayne Estates. There, the young hacker/trapeze artist had a long and happy bonding experience with the Dark Knight. After Rob told Bruce about his dream and how Wayne Estates made him happy to remember it (because all the other dreams he had had about his family made him depressed), Bruce didn't hesitate to say that they would visit more often now. And this made Dick's heartache for his parents and Jay ease, ever so slightly.

After the Young Justice team bonded with the elder hero's, they started bonding more with each other. They told the details of all of their dreams, and they all became closer. So, now, they were more than just a team. They were a family.

**AN: Aww, the last part makes me smile. So, in honor of this story, review! And read some of my future fanfics! I love you all so much, and you all make me smile! **


End file.
